


We'll take it slow

by prettypaladinss



Series: oh my stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Allura tells Shiro that she wants him to be her first; he guides her through the experience, slowly and gently.





	We'll take it slow

Shiro and Allura were settling into bed for the night. Shiro sighed as he laid back into the pillows and wrapped an arm around Allura. He opened his mouth to tell her goodnight, but she interrupted him. 

“Shiro, wait,” she said. 

She rolled onto her side and placed a hand on his chest. Shiro kept his arm around her shoulders and looked at her questioningly. She traced lazy circles on his chest and took a breath. 

“We’ve been together for a while now…” she began. 

Shiro kept quiet, trying to think of what she might say. He had one thought but quickly dismissed it and any accompanying fantasies. 

“And I want to have sex,” she said all at once.

Oh. His thought was right. Shiro stared at his girlfriend, a little surprised at her formality. He found it cute.

“Okay,” he said. “Have you ever...done it before?” 

Allura didn’t make eye contact with him. Her blush bloomed further across her cheeks.

“No...but I’ve read some novels and...touched myself,” she admitted. 

Now it was Shiro’s turn to blush at her honesty. He felt guilty for getting turned on by her words, but he couldn’t deny it either. 

“You want me to be your first?” he asked. 

Allura finally met his stare. “Yes. You matter to me a lot so…” she trailed off. 

She seemed more than a little nervous and Shiro wanted to put her at ease, guide her through this.

“Okay. We’ll take it slow, yeah?” he asked her. 

Allura nodded. 

“So, lay back. On top of the sheets,” Shiro said. 

Allura rolled off of Shiro and readjusted the sheet to be underneath them. After laying on her back, she looked over at Shiro expectantly. She looked so tempting. Shiro sighed and moved to pin her beneath him, arms on either side of her head. 

Shiro hesitated, but Allura pulled his face down to her and kissed him. The kiss started out soft and slow, like most of their kisses, but Allura eagerly ran her tongue along the line of Shiro’s lips. Shiro moaned softly and used his tongue to open up Allura’s mouth before plunging in. Their tongues slid past each other as Shiro brought his hand up to stroke Allura’s cheek. 

Shiro pulled back and moved to leave light kisses along her jaw then down her neck. He bit down gently at a soft part of her neck and Allura winced. 

Shiro pulled back immediately. “Sorry, Allura. Was that not okay?” he asked, concern clearly painted on his face. 

“No, it was fine,” Allura told him. “I’m just...not used to it yet.” 

Shiro smiled and went back to working on her neck. He licked the spot he bit, hoping the bruise wouldn’t be too obvious. He kissed his way down to her collarbone, licking at the sensitive skin. Allura moaned softly and tangled her hands in Shiro’s short hair.

Before moving any further down, Shiro pulled back up to Allura’s ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and chuckled at her pleasured moan. By the time he licked the shell up to the tip, she was whimpering. 

“Mm, you’re sensitive there aren’t you,” he teased. 

Allura nodded, lip quivering slightly. 

After sucking on her earlobe a little longer, Shiro sat up next to Allura. 

 

"Can I take off your dress?" he asked. 

 

"Yes," she said breathlessly. 

 

Shiro pulled up the hem of Allura's nightgown, brushing his fingers against her bare skin on his way up. Allura let out a shaky sigh as Shiro's hands skimmed over her bra. 

Finally Shiro pulled her nightgown up and over her head then tossed it off the bed. He straddled her again and kissed down her cleavage. He brought his hands up to massage her breasts, thumbing over where he thought her nipples were. And if her breathy moans were any indicator, he guessed right. 

“Oh, Shiro,” she sighed.

Hearing her moans out his name drove him wild. His erection started to strain against his pants, but he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. He focused on pleasuring Allura. 

 

"Can I take this off?" he asked, hands hovering over the sides of her bra.

 

Allura nodded. "Please," she whined. 

 

Shiro reached under Allura and fiddled with her bra clip. After a few seconds of struggling, Allura chuckled and reached behind to undo the bra herself. As soon as it was free she slid the straps off her shoulders and tossed it off the bed as well. 

Suddenly aware of her nakedness, she blushed and reached up to cover her breasts. Shiro caught her hands. 

 

"Don't," he said. 

 

He pulled her hands away and trailed his eyes down her body, causing Allura to squirm. Her body was perfect: smooth brown skin, full breasts with dark nipples, the light outline of abs showing through her flat tummy.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, looking into her eyes. 

Allura blushed again and turned her head away. Shiro leaned in and caught her chin with his hand. 

“Hey,” he said. 

She looked back at him hesitantly. 

“You’re beautiful and you should never be ashamed of your body. Got that?” he told her. 

Allura nodded and gave Shiro a small smile. Shiro smiled back before dipping his head back down to her body. 

Shiro kissed his way down her cleavage again as Allura hummed. He moved to hover his mouth over one of her nipples, glancing up to her face for approval. She nodded, lips slightly parted. 

Shiro latched his mouth onto her breasts without any further hesitation. Allura let out a broken moan; her hand flew up to her mouth to cover it and bite into her fingers. Her other hand gripped the sheets tightly. 

Shiro pulled off her breast for a moment to tell her, “No, please don’t hold back your moans.” 

He pulled her hand away from her mouth and she nodded, biting her lip. 

Shiro went back to suckling her breast, tongue flicking over her nipple. Allura moaned loudly when Shiro brought up his hand to toy with her other breast, thumb playing with the nipple. 

“Oh, Shiro that feels so good,” she groaned out. 

Her hips lifted off the bed, grinding against Shiro’s still-clothed torso. 

Shiro smiled and pulled off of Allura, blowing on the nipple playfully. Allura moaned again and tossed her head to the side. 

“Are you doing alright?” he asked her with a smirk. 

Allura looked down at Shiro through half-lidded eyes and nodded. 

Shiro smiled and switched his mouth to her other breast. His metal hand came up to roll her free breast’s nipple in his fingers. Allura cried out at the coldness but soon settled down into whimpers and more tosses of her head. 

When Shiro pulled off of her again, Allura whined at the loss but was soon satisfied as Shiro kissed down her stomach, licking at her abs. 

Allura’s hips bucked involuntarily when Shiro kissed down her hips, dangerously close to her soaked cunt, still clothed by her panties. 

Shiro chuckled against her thigh. “You’re so sensitive,” he said. 

Allura merely whimpered in response. 

Shiro hooked his thumbs in the sides of Allura’s panties.

“Do you want me to take these off?” he teased. 

Allura nodded vigorously and said, “Yes, please.” 

“Well since you said please,” Shiro replied. 

Shiro shimmed Allura’s panties down her thighs and tossed them off the bed. He brought his head back up to pant against her cunt. Allura moaned and squirmed, feeling his breath against her slit and feeling exposed with him staring at her pussy so unabashedly. 

“You shaved?” Shiro asked, running his fingers down her lower belly where there would normally be hair. 

Allura nodded. “I wanted to be ready,” she said, still shy. 

Shiro kissed around the sensitive area and said between kisses, “You didn’t have to, but it’s nice.” 

Allura whimpered with the feather-light teases, wanting Shiro to bring his mouth lower. She bucked his hips against his chest. 

“Sorry, baby,” Shiro said genuinely. 

He moved back down to her slit, staring. 

“God, you’re so wet already,” he said. 

“Mm, it’s just because you’ve been so good, Shiro,” she replied. 

He feathered his fingers up and down her slit experimentally, collecting juices on his fingertips easily. 

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked lightly. He moaned at the taste and glanced up at Allura, who gaped at him, this move obviously unexpected. 

“You taste good,” he told her with a smirk. 

Allura bit her lip as red spread across her cheeks again. 

Shiro lowered his head back down between her legs and licked up at down her slit. Allura moaned loudly. Her hands flew down to tug at Shiro’s hair. 

He dipped his tongue into her before licking around her clit, eliciting more moans from her. He brought his hands up to pull her thighs further apart and lifted them up, his metal hand causing a chill to run down her spine. He pushed his tongue into her, stretching around her walls. Allura cried out and tensed, her hips thrusting further into his mouth. 

Shiro sucked on Allura’s clit again before pulling back and setting her hips down. Allura was panting, thighs quivering.

Shiro sat between her legs, his own legs under hers. He stared down at her gorgeous body, a light sheen of sweat shining on the high points. 

Finally, he pulled his shirt off and let it fall into the pile of clothes at the side of the bed. Then he surged forward and captured Allura’s lips in a kiss. Allura moaned as she tasted herself on Shiro’s lips and tongue. The sensation of his bare skin against hers was almost overwhelming. Allura wrapped her hands around Shiro’s muscular back and dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades lightly. He growled and kissed her harder, sucking on her bottom lip. 

Allura felt Shiro’s hand dragging up her thigh, towards her cunt again. She anticipated the touch and bucked her hips. 

Shiro’s fingers ran over her slit again before he pushed a finger in. Allura cried out, causing Shiro to pull back momentarily. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, concern showing through his eyes. 

“A little,” Allura admitted. She shifted her hips around. “But it feels good,” she said, looking into Shiro’s eyes. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Shiro promised. 

He kissed her again, muffling her whimpers as he pushed his digit further in. He pulled out halfway before thrusting his finger back in and curling it slightly. Allura moaned breathily at that gesture. 

Shiro smiled against her lips and added another finger, aiming for that same spot. She moaned louder this time, biting Shiro’s lip for some kind of comfort.

“Did I find your spot?” he asked, even though he knew the answer. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Allura whined, her hips bucking up against his fingers. 

Shiro curled his hand and rubbed his thumb over Allura’s clit while his pointer and middle finger still thrusted into her relentlessly. 

“Aah! Shiro, I-- I think I’m close,” Allura said, groaning as her hips quivered. 

Shiro pushed in knuckle-deep. He groaned as well, feeling how tight her walls still were.

“Do you want to cum?” Shiro panted out. “Or do you want to wait until I’m inside you?” 

Allura didn’t get to answer. Shiro’s words sent her over the edge. She screamed as she clenched around Shiro’s fingers. Her hips lifted off the bed then fell back down when the first wave passed through her. She whimpered as Shiro continued fingering her gently, letting her ride through her orgasm. After she settled down, he pulled his fingers out and fell back on top of her, kissing her softly. 

“You were so good baby, so good,” he praised between kisses. 

She hummed and cupped his face, looking into his eyes. She loved the softness she still found there, despite their situation. Shiro leaned in for another kiss, but Allura’s eyes flew open. She felt his erection, still straining against pants, pressing between her legs. She groaned and kissed him harder. 

She slid her hand down the side of his body, to his waistband. She started pulling at the button but found it hard with one hand. Shiro chuckled and sat back to pull his pants off himself. Allura breathed out as she watched him roll his pants down his legs, his dick perking up without the added constraint of his pants. Shiro looked up and smirked at her as he pulled his boxers off as well. Allura’s mouth fell open as Shiro’s cock bounced back up against his abs when his waistband slid past it. Shiro shoved his pants and boxers off the bed.

Then he caught her staring. She looked a little apprehensive but aroused at the same time. Shiro didn’t want to brag but he was...larger than average. He wanted to check in with her. 

“You still want to do this?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Allura said softly. 

To Shiro’s surprise, she sat up and crawled over to him. She lowered his head to his cock, still staring at it. 

She slid off the bed, onto her knees in front of him. Shiro’s thighs clenched involuntarily, feeling a little bashful with her staring at him like this. 

She looked up at him. 

“Can I taste you?” she asked. 

Those innocent words had Shiro’s dick throbbing. 

He leaned forward and cupped her chin. 

“I don’t want you to choke, baby,” he told her. 

“I want to try,” Allura said.

Shiro found her determined look adorable. He combed his fingers through her hair.

“Okay, but stop anytime you want,” he said. 

Allura nodded, her eyes sparkling. She leaned forward and kissed the head of Shiro’s dick. He groaned at just that. She licked the head before making a face. 

“It tastes funny,” she said. 

Shiro chuckled and ran his hands through Allura’s hair again.

“You’re adorable,” he said. 

Allura smiled then surprised Shiro by taking the head in her mouth. She licked around it and sucked. Shiro groaned and threw his head back. 

“Oh God, Allura,” he said. 

Allura pulled off to lick down his length and kiss the base. Shiro pulled her hair gently and moaned again. 

“How are you so good at this?” he asked. 

Allura pulled back with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. 

“I told you I’ve read some things. Alteans are most descriptive,” she purred. 

She lifted her head to take the head of his dick into her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down, taking in more of his length every time. Shiro groaned as his body curled in. He pulled her hair and Allura moaned, sending vibrations down his length. Halfway down, Allura choked but stayed in place, breathing through her nose. 

“Shit!” he grunted. 

He pulled Allura off and panted hard. Allura sat back on her knees and breathed heavily too. 

“I’m sorry,” he said between breaths. “I didn’t want to finish in your mouth when we haven’t even gotten to the sex yet.” 

Allura smiled and climbed into his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder and giggled. 

“It’s been amazing so far. I can’t imagine what the sex will be like,” she said. 

Shiro turned his head and bit Allura’s ear gently. 

“Why don’t I show you?” he murmured.

He tossed her onto the bed before following her, caging her between his arms. She was giggling and Shiro smiled back gently. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Allura wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him closer. She gasped against his lips when she felt his cock brushing against her entrance. 

“You okay?” he asked, pulling back so their noses were touching. 

“Yeah. Keep going,” Allura said. She spread her legs apart and let Shiro lay closer to her. Her heart was racing, and she was a little scared, but she wanted to do this. 

“It’ll hurt at first,” Shiro said. He pulled his hips forward and pressed the head of his cock right against Allura’s entrance. She took a shaky breath. He cupped her cheek in his hand. 

“Tell me anytime you want to stop,” he told her. 

Allura nodded. She stared down between their bodies at Shiro’s dick. She swallowed dryly. How was Shiro going to fit inside her? 

Her eyes flew back up to Shiro’s face as he slowly pushed the tip into her. Allura’s eyes widened, but she closed them when Shiro captured her lips for a kiss again. He kissed her gently while pushing into her further, centimeter by centimeter. He swallowed down her whimpers and gasps and caressed her cheek, trying to contrast the pain with gentleness. 

Once he was halfway in, he stopped. 

“You doing alright?” he checked in. 

“Yeah.” Allura glanced down to where their bodies were connected and moaned. The sight of him inside her, the feeling of fullness she was starting to have, it was all so overwhelming. “It’s starting to feel good,” she told him.

Shiro smiled and pressed a kiss to one of her cheeks. “Good,” he said. 

He pulled out a little before thrusting back in, and Allura moaned. Shiro started thrusting in shallowly, keeping his eyes on Allura’s blissed-out face. 

“Mm! Right there,” she breathed out. 

Shiro aimed for that same spot, thrusting a little harder. Allura let out a pleasured, “Ah!” and he knew he was doing something right. 

He picked up the pace and pushed deeper, ripping high-pitched cries from Allura. He kissed her again and shoved his tongue in, muffling her whines. He kept sliding his tongue against hers until her body stopped shaking. Then he pulled back. They stared at each other through half-lidded eyes, their heavy breath mixing together in the small space between them. 

“H-how does it feel?” Allura asked. She ran a trembling hand down his face, fingers settling along his lips. 

Shiro punctuated his answer with a particularly hard thrust, to which Allura yelled then bit her lip. 

“So good,” he told her. “You’re so hot and tight I can’t handle it.” 

Allura moaned at that. She wrapped her legs around Shiro’s waist to bring him closer and deeper. 

“Oh God, Allura,” he groaned. 

At her encouragement, he thrusted faster, chasing his release. 

“Shiro, Shiro, I think I’m close,” she warned. 

Her hips started bouncing to meet Shiro’s thrusts. She moaned loudly at the slapping sound coming from their hips and dug her nails into Shiro’s back again.

“Me too, baby, me too,” he said, burying his face in her hair. 

“A-are you going to come inside?” she asked. 

Shiro nearly came at her innocent words but managed to hold back. “I-is that okay?” he asked. 

Shiro’s balls slapped against her entrance and Allura went insane. 

“Yes! Please come inside, baby!” she begged. “I want to feel it deep in me, aaah-!” 

Shiro thrust in deeply and came, groaning. Feeling him fill her up inside, Allura came with a yell, her walls clenching around Shiro. 

Shiro fell forward, panting against Allura’s ear. Allura was so exhausted from two orgasms that she could have fallen asleep just like that, with Shiro still inside her. She closed her eyes, but whined when she felt Shiro pulling out. Some of his milky white cum spilled out of her, and Shiro groaned at the sight. 

He left Allura and walked into their bathroom to grab a cloth. He wiped off his softening dick before crawling back onto the bed and wiping down Allura’s legs and entrance. 

“Mm, Shiro,” she grumbled. 

He chuckled at her and said, “I have to clean up, baby.” 

He finished with the cloth and returned to their bathroom to run it through some cold water. He left it in the sink and walked back to the bed, finding Allura almost asleep. 

He chuckled again. He tried rolling her body off the sheets. 

“Allura, get under the covers,” he told her. 

“No,” she protested. 

Shiro laughed and lifted up her body. He held her against him as he pulled back the sheets. He settled her back on the bed and crawled in after her, pulling the sheets up to their shoulders. 

Allura rolled to face Shiro and hummed. Shiro brushed her hair with his fingers and smiled. 

“Was that a good first time?” he asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer.

“Yes, it really was,” she replied. Her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. 

“I love you,” she said. 

Shiro smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. “I love you too,” he said.


End file.
